Talk:Bricks
Delete Page? Why is this page here? We can not place all of the bricks in LU here! I think it should be scraped. 13:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree,but I think we should recreate this and explain what bricks are in LU.ModernShortyBuilder 11:47, April 27, 2011 (UTC) well this list is useless to me i need a hinge and turnable see the elbow than bends it how do i get that Brick List Where can I find a list of the bricks in LU, so I can improve this? Do I need to file dive? And how do you get photos of them? Brickenneer 21:15, May 13, 2012 (UTC) You answered your own question. :P Yes, you will need to file dive to find the list of bricks as well as pictures of them. 22:41, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Still a Stub? Just sayin, after all those pictures....is it REALLY still a stub? IFerfature (talk) 02:27, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it is. I still have 1,558 images to go. :P : 15:50, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Image descriptions I wouldn't say we need the brick numbers in the image descriptions - just the brick name. There's probably a way to make some sort of batch script to look through ivantext.xml for all the bricks, and generate the text for a wiki gallery, too, if you like programming and want to save some time/headaches. :Few things about this idea: :1, I think it's a good idea. :2, I would prefer the brick name and numbers. If we give just the names, someone may want to know the brick number, so they look the name up on Peeron or Bricklink. Since LDraw and LEGO have different names for the same brick, they may not be able to find it. While LDraw and LEGO also use different brick numbers, they are mostly the same, and by giving both the name and number, it would be easier to ID each brick. :3, We can't use ivantext.xml. I'm sure the brick palette was updated after it was last updated. Second, I'm not sure how many people know this, but ivantext.xml, after it was converted to the .fdb format, was renamed cdclient.fdb and placed in the PKs. For use to get the brick name/numbers, we would need to dig through cdclient with an Hex editor, or write a program that would strip all text and save it into a file that could be opened in, say, Excel (kinda like Cyrem's LR2/DR INF tools). :Just my two cents on this. : 20:22, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Made a slip-up in my original message here, meant to say locale.xml, not ivantest.xml - though glancing through it, it appears the object IDs for bricks in there are different from the part IDs (though I was only briefly glancing through and could have missed them). Anyway, for the bricks added to LU after the discontinuation of ivantest.xml, there's not a whole lot, I'm sure we could fill in the blanks by checking LDD, and still use ivantest.xml for most of them. It would still save a lot of work.